


[Klano] Chap.5 可憐的男孩(?)

by TEeSugar



Category: klano
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEeSugar/pseuds/TEeSugar
Summary: 個人翻譯練習用，嚴禁二轉。





	[Klano] Chap.5 可憐的男孩(?)

**Author's Note:**

> 個人翻譯練習用，嚴禁二轉。

****_ 唰...唰... _

溫熱的水從蓮蓬頭灑下全身，心也溫暖起來，感到十分放鬆。雙手搓揉著髮絲直到起泡，兩眼開心滿足地眯起，喉頭輕哼著歌，絲毫未覺不懷好意的大野狼也走進了浴室。

狼拉了條浴巾放在深色的櫃台上，然後雙眼閃著光直勾勾地盯著。

此刻，透過乾濕分離的玻璃所看到的景象，白皙的背部，雖然不如女人的柔美，但充滿誘惑，因為Techno很高，不胖，背部不會顯得寬闊，接著是連接背臀的腰肢...以及那渾圓。

正在視奸的人幾乎無法再忍，但仍強忍著舔了舔唇。

然後，大膽地往玻璃門走去。

_ 開門。 _

「哼嗯!?」

「我和你一起洗吶No哥。」

「嘿!!!」這滿頭泡泡的人高聲叫道，先是聽到們被輕輕推開，緊接著是那輕柔的語聲，雙眼還睜不開，正要抹去臉上的泡泡，但...

_ 瞬間。 _

「一下就好吶哥。」

「Kla你進來幹嘛！」較年長那人的手腕一下被一雙大手抓住了，顫著擔憂的聲音，雙眼暫時失明的人邊抱怨邊掙扎著。

「我很冷啊哥，不能讓我一起洗嗎？」

「那我先出去！」Techno立刻大聲回道，聽者也秒回：

「哥不喜歡我嗎？Nic說哥你會跟隊友一起洗澡啊，我是你男友為何就不行呢...」

**讓我死吧，他的聲音會讓我發瘋啊！**

Techno在心裡狂嚎，水流沖去臉上的泡沫，本決定要責罵Kla玩得太過頭了，張開眼睛卻...

**這是人還是小狗啊？**

一雙明亮的大眼寫滿真誠，可憐兮兮地看過來，甚至縮回雙手用力抱著自己的肩膀，表現得一副冷到不行的樣子，讓原本打算生氣的人...再一次...心軟了。

**完全擊中軟肋啊。**

Techno獨自警戒著，試著不去看另一人的下半身，因為總覺得 _... _ 很怪啊！

當然很怪啦！他雖然傻但也知道，那晚就是被這玩意塞進屁股裡才那麼痛的啊。

「好啦好啦，那哥趕快洗好出去。」同時，他加快洗澡的速度，並轉身面向牆壁，低下頭讓熱水沖走頭上的泡泡，但...

_貼近。_

「嘿！太近了！」

「嘿嘿..我只想要沖一下澡，真的很冷，真的。」背上感覺到對方為了沖到熱水而貼近的胸膛，這理由似乎很正當，Techno身體顫抖了一下，因為他也感受到對方身體的冰涼。但不管我如何想躲開... 怎麼還是離他這麼近啊？

_咯咯咯_

他的心奇怪地顫動著，持續洗著頭，直到聽見牆邊架子上傳來擠壓沐浴乳的聲音，捎眼看去，就看到另一人擠了滿手的沐浴乳。他稍微安心了點，想說對方確實是來洗澡的，但...

「我想要幫No哥洗澡吶。」（語氣尊敬）

「呃嗯!!!」Techno大喊出來，但...

_ 瞬間。 _

  
  


「你..你抓哪裡！」年長的人身子豎直回頭看去，對方的手卻見縫插針迅速抓住自己的胸，甚至面帶微笑。

「幫你洗澡呀，我得抹肥皂呀。」

「不用了Kla！哥自己洗！」Techno哭喊出來，想用腳趕走他卻失敗了，因為...

他捏了乳頭！！！

「呃！」本來要開口大罵的人霎時緊閉嘴巴，因為對方沾滿沐浴乳的雙手覆蓋上褐色的乳尖並壓揉著，快速地來回揉撫著讓他的下半身被喚醒，他的心狂速跳動著，驚恐萬分，雙唇不住顫抖。

  
「K...Kla，哥不跟你鬧..」

「我也沒有在鬧吶，我在幫哥洗澡吶。」少年擴大了笑容，手掌持續...使壞。

「呃...Kla不要...不要這樣」

  
手掌大力地搓揉著背，而且藉著沐浴乳的幫助，雙手暢行無阻，同時指尖既捏帶揉，乳尖被用力來回刺激著，被欺負的人感到下體傳來一股顫慄，不自覺地自唇間漏出一聲輕吟，他從未被如此觸摸過...是嗎？

**  
這觸覺記憶彷彿跟那晚一樣。**

  
「No哥好可愛啊。」

  
  


「哥不...呃 Kla！你在抓哪！」Techno忍不住大叫，那玩弄著乳頭的手掌下滑，完整抓住了他的慾望核心...一點都不困難，他的分身現在正對抗地心引力般昂立著，只因為...乳頭被玩弄了！

「讓我幫你吧，哥會感到很舒服的。」Kla在他脖間輕聲呢喃，同時大手握住了他的炙熱，並且壞心地...使勁擼動起來。

  
「啊！」

  
**他媽的叫屁啊No！**

  
  


Techno 的呻吟仍如溪水一般流瀉出來，只因為另一人手的動作，心臟的血液就不斷往下體猛竄，下腹的慾火快速攀升，讓他情難自禁地吟出聲，抓住了身後那人的手臂想要將他推開。

「No哥不太常做對嗎，很快就硬了呢。」身後的人仍黏糊地低吟著，吻著他的肩頭，並不斷貼近他至幾無縫隙，直至他感覺到...

「唉K...Kla它戳到我了！」

「別害怕吶哥，我不會對哥做什麼的。」

  
**這句話怎麼聽來這麼耳熟？**

__  
  


但 Techno 已喪失思考能力，因為對方的手正恣意地遊走全身，特別是對位於中心的堅硬，溫柔地推送撫摸，直到感覺一陣痙攣衝來，他抓住對方手臂的雙手轉而扶住牆，急促的喘息逐次加重，然後 _... _

「呃嗯嗯！」

  
  


Kla拉過他的臉來吻他。

  
火熱的吻帶舌尖迅速溜入唇內，軟舌躲過了第一次的攻擊，但卻抵抗不了身體的原始渴求，Kla越是貪婪地吸吮著他的唇，Techno越無處可躲，終於伸舌反擊，雙唇傾斜了角度，兩手各處游走。

「哈…呵...呃嗯嗯....」

  
  


破碎的呻吟，在兩人的腦中不停迴響，狂熱的激吻愈吻愈熱烈、狂野，暴露在冷氣中良久而涼卻的身體，此刻發燙的程度不輸燃燒的火焰，每一次的肌膚相親都輕易觸發情熱波濤的流動。

  
  


「呵..呵...Kla....」Techno在對方的吻隙間迷亂地低吟。

「呃Kla 夠了...哈啊...呃...shit要受不了了....」年紀稍長的人身體幾乎蜷曲得像隻蝦子，自身後握住慾望的手快速擼動，整間浴室都充斥著羞恥的聲音；不僅如此，另一隻手還用力搓揉他的乳頭，直到顫慄的快感貫穿全身，軀體因過度刺激而扭曲。

  
雖然沒幾天前，Techno才剛經歷人生第一次的性愛，但那時醉得跟狗一樣，此刻，才能真真切切地感受到慾火。

  
**Shit感覺真好，別人幫自己弄真的太爽了啊啊。**

這想法使他緊咬牙關，粗重地喘氣，沒留意到緊貼臀後那根炙熱滾燙的慾根，注意力全集中在KengKla努力帶給他身體極致滿足的肢體語言。

「哈啊Kla 多點...再多一點啊....」最後，這說著「不要、不要」的人憐乞著，不再抵抗對方的手，反而要求他給予更多，但...

  
_ 倏地！ _

  
「嘿！Kla！」

  
  


在這當口，身後的人突然停下手的律動，並把他轉過身來背靠著牆，面面相對，他看見...對方的雙眼裡也滿盈著狂暴的情慾，嘶啞地沉聲道：

「我能讓哥感覺比這更爽。」

「誒Kla！！！」前幾晚才剛失去童貞的青年驚叫出聲，當弟弟的朋友面對他跪下來時，這個姿勢讓他的小No正對著KengKla的臉，他羞愧得想要躲開，但當然是快不過壞壞大野狼的速度。

_ 迅速 _

_ 舔拭 _

_ 窒息！ _

大野狼握住那淺色的肉棒，伸出舌頭輕柔地舔舐起來，Techno嚇得倒抽一口氣，而當欲望奔流而上時，他仰起了頭，唇縫間只能溢出微弱的呻吟。

「Kla…夠了....不要了啦....不要...哈啊！」嘴上說著不要，Techno的手卻抓著另一人的頭，此時滾燙的舌尖持續自根處一路舔至端點，手也不止歇地幫忙著。

這舉動使從未被誰用嘴幫過的人身體擺動起來。

因性慾而蠢蠢欲動。

「Kla..啊...Kla...」

「啾…噗啾…噗啾...」

叫做Kla的人不發一語，只將雙唇覆蓋到那火熱上，並將它深吞入喉。Techno忍不住放聲呻吟，抬起一手遮著臉，另一手用力攫緊了KengKla的頭髮，下體隨之推送，粗喘不止。現在炙燒不已的舌頭仍不停地吞舔著，雖然被貼著冰冷的牆，Techno卻覺得身體狂熱得要炸成碎片了。

「超級可口吶...好吃...」

_ 臥槽！ _

Techno此時真的只是想低頭去看看那人，卻發現對方抬眼直勾勾、赤裸裸地注視著他，嘴裡含著他的慾望，那溢出雙眼、強烈閃動著的性渴望，彷彿下一秒就要將他整個人吞吃入腹，看得前足球隊長...渾身發抖。   
  


顫抖得像隻與毒蛇對到眼的雛鳥。

  
_ 吮聲大作。 _

  
「Kla…Kla…呃...夠了...呃....要...」Techno的淫叫潰不成句，火熱的雙唇不停地使勁吞吐著，吸吮他的慾根直至沒入喉嚨深處。

胸前克制不住的瘋狂顫抖... 那禮貌好孩子的視線如此...灼熱。

_ 吸吮不停。 _   
  
  


「呃！」那男孩大力吸吮他的前端，放棄掙扎的人臀部高抬，嘴裡哼哼著呻吟，身體向下蜷曲，雙手死死鉗住對方的雙肩，只感覺到他壯碩發達的肌肉。

「Kla...再快一點...求求你...哥...哥求你...再快...呃呃...要到了...要到.」

  
  


這讓KengKla超級興奮，受方顯然忍不住了，覆蓋其上的灼唇更快速吞吐並加重吸吮，不間歇地直到Techno緊緊閉上雙眼，緊咬住發站的牙關，深眉糾結一氣，臉上放蕩著高漲的情慾，身軀緊繃，腳趾緊抓浴室地板，然後...

  
_ 如奔極樂。 _

「啊...嘿..咳..咳...」

極度粘稠的白色濁液一滴不漏，全數噴射進KengKla的嘴裡，他絲毫不厭惡地全數吞下，從嘴裡拉出仍在微抖著的甜蔗，便抬頭看向Techno，盯著他，用手背隨便地抹了嘴角。

這樣的他讓Techno感到...危險。

**這不是個孩子啊，這是個比自己還要成人的成人啊！**

視線所及使他的心為之一顫，險些雙腿脫力，頓時感謝自己曾是個運動員，才沒真的腿軟。

「No哥。」

邊說，年少的人邊站起身來，讓Techno看見他...昂揚的巨龍。

**_臥操！好大！_ **

粗大的肉棍已硬如鋼鐵，其主人應已忍得痛苦難耐。

這棍棒愈靠愈近，眼見就要和他的弱小相觸了。

  
_ 啪。 _

「額 誒Kla，哥呢...」

「幫我一下下...拜託。」他突然雙臂架上Techno兩側的浴室牆壁，Techno兩眼圓睜卻已躲避不及，嘶啞的聲音訴說著忍耐已到臨界點，看到他的臉，Techno就知道對方快爆了。

  
秀眉緊蹙，齒關微顫，呼吸沈重炙熱，都在顯示下身的折磨有多劇烈。

  
「怎...怎麼幫？」

「幫我擼...一下下就好。」Kla喃喃，深深吸了一口此時充斥滿室的性愛氣味，然後驟然回首攫住眼前人兒的視線。

「我真的忍不了了...幫幫我。」

  
這項要求讓聽者...難以拒絕。

**他讓我很舒服，就只是回幫他擼...**   
  
  


「像這樣...對嗎？」從未碰過別人的他，將手停放在那烈燄般火熱的小Kla上，然後不禁睜大了眼。

**太大了，好硬，哭爹喊娘地燙啊！**

  
「對...握住它，就像哥自己來那樣...幫我擼一下。」KengKla將頭靠在他肩上，灼熱的呼吸環繞著頸窩，讓耳裡充滿他沈重鼻息的人，整手握住他的硬挺，開始...擼。

**沒想像中那麼糟嘛。**

他沒有預料自己會要熟悉另一個男人的性器，雙手仍開始快速地擼動，同時，傳來KengKla喘息的聲音。

起初，Techno仍雙眼緊閉，想要趕快結束了事，但...

  
「No哥...好舒服...我覺得好舒服...呃嗯...」但低埋在他頸間的低沈碎吟卻使他有意識地顫抖起來，感受更加如火焰般炙熱，就不覺得手中的那根巨大很噁心，手動得更快，用指尖摩擦著敏感末梢就像在為自己做一樣。每一次的喘息聲，都讓他加快手上的動作。   
  


_ 啪啪啪 _

「No哥...爽...超爽吶...爽啊...」

  
此刻，浴室中環繞著KengKla粗重的喘息聲，夾雜著手掌套弄濕潤慾根的淫水聲，覆蓋了聲聲浪潮但沒有人在意，兩人只能感受到彼此的吐息一如烈焰般交雜相纏。

在這律動中，Techno感覺對方的緊實強壯的身體，接著，埋在肩頭的臉抬了起來。

四目相接...吻難自禁。

  
這吻，無需請求。

這吻，讓兩副身體自然貼近。

這吻，彼此回應著...如此相合。

_ 倏地。 _

這吻，讓KengKla觸碰到美夢的邊境，終至解放了滿手。他慢慢退出來，漾起了一抹曖昧的笑容，在對方耳際沈吟：

「我...喜歡Techno哥吶。」

這句話，使聽者感到不可思議的開心。

開心到無法拒絕接下來的...輕輕落下的吻。

  
**_我之後該怎麼辦才好啊..._ **

Techno覺得這個問題...暫時先他媽的放著不管吧。


End file.
